In the Aftermath
by JJKMagic
Summary: Branch C, the aftermath of the battle with Two, retold from Cent's perspective. "Say, was I able to repay your kindness?" CENT/TWO.


I don't have any words for this right now... It's sad and cruel, just like the game.

**Warning: Mention of Violence.  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: I do not own Drakengard or any of its characters, all rights belong to Yoko Taro and Square Enix.****

* * *

><p><strong>In the Aftermath<strong>

In the aftermath of the battle the world is quiet.

Or maybe it's just my imagination, unable to perceive anything, entirely focused on you.

Your sword forgotten on the ground as you slowly straggle towards me.

It's not exhaustion though, it's the absence of a mind to control your movements.

But you're still the person I live to protect. I feel that deeply in my soul as your striking blue eyes settle on mine, a mindless smile playing on your lips.

But there's nothing to protect anymore.

What is my duty now?

To put you out of your misery? Is that truly what you want of me now?

There's nothing left. Your sisters are dead, the people suffered a lot from the mindless slaughter, yours too, the people you held so dearly.

I cannot fathom how many of them could have survived the senseless slaughter.

And you... have been lost a year ago, alive and yet not living.  
>Say, was I able to repay your kindness?<p>

It is Dito, of course, who loses his patience first. It's not like he caught you off guard, it's not like you cared at all. But when his spear pierces the skin of your back, I flinch inwardly as if I'm the one being stabbed.

You're not bothered by it, merely enraged, and Dito, assisted by the others, struggles to hold you down. But even now they cannot hope to best you. You're the strongest of your sisters after all.

If only I was the strongest too, maybe I'd have been able to protect you.

If you died now, you'd not seek survival. No, you'd seek destruction until the end but I don't care. Why should I? The world can burn for all I care. All I ever cared about was you. And I can only hope for the destruction to kill me too for there's nothing worse than a world where you do not exist.

I did not expect to see you again, my memories tangled and blurry. Why did I ever leave your side?

I could not protect you, only keep you alive in the aftermath of my failure. But I wasn't needed anymore. You made it this far without me, whatever terror guides your steps now.

Is this the end then? Is this why we meet again? Is it my duty, your wish, for me to end it?

I shall then.

You told me not to die for you and I won't but I'll pray that the terror that rules you, seeking destruction, will encompass me too. For I shall not die for you but with you.

Fate never gave me anything to strife for in the wake of your demise so there must not be a life for me without you.

Why should there be? Why should I want that? I live and I die with you, my lady, so forgive me.

The blade is as light as it is heavy as I raise it to be buried in your forehead.

"Lady Two..."

Life does not leave you immediately, I am not fool enough to believe that, but the reaction is instantaneous.

Imminent destruction spreads, familiar blue marks appearing above our heads encircling the area.

But the electrifying aura of power that whips around us like a storm does not startle me unlike the others, it calms me as I have felt it many times before.

The others lose their nerves and I cannot blame them. They did not choose to die here, not like me. But I ignore them, I couldn't care less.

"Cen... t..."

The voice of my lady softly speaks up and my heart, that I had almost thought dead by now, soars and breaks at the same time. I haven't... heard her voice my name in so long. This is the last time.

I do not shed tears but inwardly I'm crying. But I must be strong for my lady is calling out for me. I will serve you until the moment I die, do not fret, not now.

I raise my free hand, softly trailing my thumb from her lips to her chin in a soothing motion.

This is it.

"Yes. I am here now."

As I always should have been.

I am calm as the destruction tears us apart.

* * *

><p>Argh! I just had to write it! Those two will never leave me alone anyway. Their fate is just to cruel to just be forgotten! *sigh*<p>

**Anyway! Read and review?^^**


End file.
